Midnight
by DontRememberMe.x
Summary: One night, Raven can't sleep because of her troubled thoughts, how will she react to Beast Boy comforting and saving her in the dead of night?


It was around midnight at Titans Tower and Raven was the only one that was still awake. She was staring out of her big window, waching the rain outside, while listening to the low rumble of the thunder. She was thinking about what has happened to her during the past few weeks, like when she was supposed to end the world of all things mortal, and her Father and Mother, She missed her mother so much. While she was thinking about this, One single tear glistened down her soft pale cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment and walked back to her bed. She tossed and turned, But still, The haunting memories would not allow her to have a peaceful slumber. She finaly gave up and just tried to relax in bed.

"I'd give anything for a peaceful sleep, I just cant shake off these "memories" she sighed

Another tear slipped from her Amathyist eyes.

"Stupid Trigon, Stupid prophecy, Stupid life."

She let out a few more tears and then couldn't stop. Raven began to pull her hair and punch her pillow. Before she knew it she was screaming.

"I hate my life! I hate the reason why I was created!"

She got out of bed and punched her wall.

BeastBoy was in his Pig-Sty of a room, Sleeping until somthing woke him up.

*Bang*

"Dude, What was that?" He asked out loud.

*Bang*

"Dude! There it is again!"

BeastBoy decided to get out of bed and investagate, and soon, he was walking down the dark hallways of the tower.

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

BeastBoy turned both ways and realised that the thumping was comming from Ravens room.

"Raven?"

*bang*

"Raven!" BeastBoy shouted, His voice sounding more concerned by the second.

BeastBoy then banged on her door constantly. He heared Raven let out a scream, Then all was silent...

"Raven!"

BeastBoy couldn't take it any longer, He had to find out what was wrong. So he morphed into a fly and flew under Ravens door. He then morphed back into his Elf-Like self and saw somthing frightening.

"Raven!"

Raven was barley concious and laying on the ground, Shaking. Her room was a wreck. BeastBoy ran to Raven's side.

"Raven! What happened? Were you attacked? Are you hurt?"

Raven began to lose the rest of her conciousness fast so BeastBoy quickly picked her up and layed her down onto her bed.

"Raven, Please, Stay with me, Im not losing you, Not now, Not ever!"

"I'm trying hard to fight these tears, I'm so sorry..."

"Raven? What are you sorry for?"

BeastBoy found lots of blood and cuts all over her body. She had a black eye and the other was blood-shot, she was covered with bruises and her leotard was ripped.

"Raven... Did you do this to your self?" He said, not wanting to belive it

Beastboy looked around her room, all of her walls were dented, things had been smashed and He also found some of Ravens hair. He also found a Swiss Army Knife on the ground. It had an inscription on the biggest blade...

"Dearest Daughter, I hope you have the most terrible time ending all things mortal, Trigon."

BeastBoy was shocked. He looked at the blade then back at the almost unconsious Raven.

"Raven... you did this to your self... Didn't you?... You had your reason... And I understand that, But please, Please try to stay with me, I don't wanna lose you, And if I did lose you, I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how I really felt about you."

One single warm tear ran down BeastBoys face. He held Ravens hand tightly and never kept his eyes off of hers to make sure she was still alive and occasionally shook her gently to keep her with him. When she finaly got enough strengh back BeastBoy told her he understood why she did this, and to Raven, this was exactly what she needed to hear and she hugged him and cried into his chest, BeastBoy had never seen her like this before, Never so... Breakable and Fragile, he has always thought of Raven as the most emotionaly strongest, but mabye he was wrong. He held her in his arms until she fell asleep. When she did he laid her down gently onto her bed and kissed her on the head. When he was about to walk out and leave her to get some rest, Raven seen him do so and said...

"Please don't leave me BeastBoy..." she said making her tear drenched face even wetter

BeastBoy jumped and turned around to see Raven with one eye open and reaching out to him with a weak hand.

"Umm... Sure Rae... Anything for you."

"Thanks BeastBoy" She said with a weak voice.

"Anytime Rae"

"Umm... Hey Rae?"

"Yes" She said in a faint whisper.

"Well... This isnt easy for me to say but... Rae... I love you and I will understand if you don't love me back... I just needed to get it off my chest."

There was a silence.

"I love you to BeastBoy, With all my heart. You were the only one who understood me, Who cared enough to check if i was alright from time to time and tried to make me smile. And if you didn't do that tonight then, I would have died on my bedroom floor..."

"I will always be there for you Rae, I promise, And you should never feel like your the only one Rae because your never alone"

They both gazed into eachothers eyes and then the two shared a long meaningful hug and then shared a passionate kiss until the two could breathe no more, After that BeastBoy helped Raven by putting bandages on to the parts that were bleeding and the two fell fast asleep with eachother in their arms through the dark night and the two never felt alone again because the power of love kept them strong.

THE END.  
Wrote by Sabrina Shannon 17 / 09 / 2011 Eddited on the 16/07/2012 Based on the Fanfiction story "Nightmares". 


End file.
